


Dying

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Pound challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying

Remus would have been willing to stand between Voldemort and Harry, or Lucius Malfoy and Hermione, or Tonks and whoever aimed a wand at her. But he was at the edges of the fight now, and turned toward the fallen, separating the bodies of the dead from those who needed Healers.

There he found Peter, in a black cloak, eyes barely focused on the blood pooled beside him.

"Help me," he said. "Remus, I… I only wanted…"

Remus looked directly at Peter as he raised his wand.

"I want my pound of flesh."

For just a moment Peter looked confused.


End file.
